Try Cooking For Kris Hyung
by realyounges529
Summary: Apa yang dilakukan Park Chanyeol agar dapat menjadi seorang istri yang baik untuk Kris Wu di masa depan? KrisYeol (Kris & Park Chanyeol ) Silahkan baca dan review jika berkenan!


Title: Try Cooking For Kris Hyung  
Author: realyounges529 ( realyounges529_)  
Genre: Romance, Fluff  
Cast: - Kris (Wu Yi Fan)  
- Park Chanyeol  
- Kyungsoo  
Pair: KrisYeol  
Rate: Teenager  
Words: 903  
Length: Drabble (Actually, It's so long size for a drabble-_-)  
Disclaimer: This fanfic belongs me and didn't ever tried to trace it. And Cast not my mine, I just borrowed their name because I was KrisYeol's Shipper.

It's Yaoi fanfiction and Don't read 'cause you don't like!

Don't BASH or FLAME my fanfiction because you've been warned!

"PARK CHANYEOL! KAU APAKAN DAPUR KU?!"

Huft, akhirnya ketahuan. Pagi ini Kyungsoo hyung terlihat sangat marah sekali hingga terlihat api membara di belakangnya seperti Jungkook hyung jika sedang bertanding di variety show Running Man. Apakah kalian tau penyebabnya? Seperti perkataan Kyungsoo hyung tadi, penyebabnya adalah aku yang mengacaukan dapurnya. Dan sialnya aku lupa untuk membersihkannya karna terlalu sibuk menyusun makanan yang kubuat ke kotak bekal. Niat baik malah menjadi buruk, itulah yang terjadi padaku. Pada awalnya aku hanya ingin membuat sarapan special untuk Kris hyung –Namjachinguku–, dan berakhirlah dengan dapur Kyungsoo hyung yang terlihat seperti habis terkena gempa. Seperti yang kalian tahu apakah Park Chanyeol ahli dalam mememasak? **Hel** to the **lo**, **Hello**! Sejak kapan hal itu dapat terjadi? Jangankan memasak sarapan, memasak air aja aku tidak bisa. Tetapi sebagai namja chingu yang baik untuk Kris hyung dan yang pastinya calon istrinya kelak, aku ingin memasakan sesuatu untuk Kris hyung. Yah walaupun aku yakin dengan rasanya yang tak enak dan tanggapan Kris hyung yang baik tentang masakan ku ini.

"HYUNG AKU BERANGKAT" aku pamit sambil berteriak kepada hyungku setelah selesai memakai sepatu. Biasanya aku berpamitan padanya secara langsung, tetapi karna aura hitam Kyungsoo hyung yang sudah menguar, aku langsung saja pergi agar tidak terkena semburan omelan pagi olehnya.

"AWAS KAU PARK CHANYEOL! KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB! OH TUHAN DAPURKU TERCINTA!" seperti itulah kira-kira omelan Kyungsoo hyung yang kudengar sayup-sayup didepan rumah sambil terkekeh tidak jelas membayangkan wajah Kyungsoo hyung yang merah padam karna amarah dan segera ku naiki Cracker kesayangan ku dan segera pergi ke kampus.

* * *

"Good morning Yeollo!" Sapaan pagi Kris hyung pagi ini langsung kubalas dengan senyuman lebar khas ala seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Good morning too Kris hyung" Jawab ku setelah mencium kilat kedua pipinya.

"Ow, apa yang membuat Chanyeolie-ku yang manis ini bahagia pagi ini?" Tanya Kris hyung karna melihatku tersenyum terus,

"Ayo hyung kita ke balkon, aku membuatkan sarapan untukmu" Ujarku bersemangat

"Baiklah sayang" Jawabnya.

* * *

Karna kami tidak ada kelas pagi, makanya aku membuatkannya sarapan untuknya pagi ini dan memakannya di balkon kampus kami. Alasan kenapa aku membuatkan Kris hyung sarapan yaitu karena Kris hyung itu tidak pernah sarapan pagi. Entah kenapa namja chinguku ini sangat susah sekali untuk sarapan, dan selalu berakhir dengan aku menyeretnya secara paksa ke kantin untuk makan pagi. Tetapi anehnya pagi ini ia tidak menolak ajakanku untuk sarapan dan langsung menurutinya. Padahal ia tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak pandai memasak.

"Nah chaa!" Kubuka kotak bekal yang kubawa dan langsung memperlihatkannya pada Kris hyung. Ia mengernyitkan kedua alisnya aneh saat melihat masakan ku yang bentuknya emm, You know what I mean-lah.

"Jangan melihat makanan dari bentuk luarnya saja hyung, cicipi dulu rasanya" Kataku meyakinkan Kris hyung. Apakah kalian tahu apa yang kubuat? Very simple! Just strawberry pancake. Tapi entah kenapa dapur Kyungsoo hyung sampai kubuat hancur seperti sehabis terkena bencana alam.

"Ehm, baiklah Yeol" Ucapnya sedikit pasrah. Kemudian, aku langsung memotong pancake tersebut dan menyuapkannya kepada Kris hyung. Aku gugup sekali melihat reaksinya terhadap pancakeku. Wajahnya terlihat seperti ingin memuntahkan sesuatu tetapi ia berusaha menelan pancake yang berada dimulutnya. Dan setelah melihatnya berekspresi seperti itu, semua organ tubuhku langsung lemas dan kecewa karna masakanku kali ini tidak enak.

"Ini enak Chanyeolie!" Akhirnya Kris hyung mengeluarkan pendapatnya setelah memakan pancake buatanku dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat senang agar menyenangkanku.

"Tidak apa hyung, bilang saja sejujurnya. Aku sudah tau dari ekspresimu saat mencicipi makananku tadi" Ia langsung dengan cepat memelukku dari samping setelah mendengar ucapan ku tadi.

"Maaf Yeol, aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan begitu.." jelas Kris hyung menenangkan diriku.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu berbohong seperti itu hyung, aku ingin jawaban yang jujur yang keluar dari mulutmu. Bukan sebuah kebohongan.." Lirihku dan Kris hyung langsung membalikan tubuhku hingga berhadapan padanya dan langsung membawaku kedalam dekapannya sembari mengelus-elus punggungku agar aku tenang dan tidak sedih lagi.

"Itu bukan kebohongan Yeollo, itu adalah kebenaran. Walaupun rasanya tidak seenak buatan hyung mu yang sangat jago memasak, tetapi karna itu buatan namjachinguku tercinta Park Chanyeol, itu adalah makanan yang sangat enak. Bahkan dapat aku masukan kedalam list makanan favoritku, bahwa makanan buatan Park Chanyeol adalah makanan terenak!" Kris hyung berucap dengan penuh keyakinan dan masih kekeuh meyankinkanku bahwa masakan itu tidak buruk.

"Itu tidak mungkin hyung, hanya orang yang sangat konyolah yang mau memasukan makanan buatanku kedalam daftar menu makanan favoritnya" Ucapku parau pada Kris hyung.

"Dan akulah orang yang konyol itu. Aku tau, kau membuatkanku sarapan atas dasar kau peduli dan sangat mencintaiku itulah hal yang membuat makananmu enak karena kau membuatnya dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang untukku. Dan mulai sekarang aku akan terus membiasakan diri memakan makanan buatanmu karna kelak kau adalah istriku" Wajahku langsung memerah karena tersipu dengan perkataan Kris hyung barusan. Kemudian aku membalas pelukannya yang dari tadi tidak aku indahkan sama sekali karna merasa tidak enak hati pada Kris hyung.

"Terimakasih hyung telah menerima kekurangan ku. Aku akan selalu belajar menjadi yang terbaik untukmu hyung" aku semakin mengeratkan pelukannya hingga tenggelam kedada bidangnya. Aku berjanji didalam hatiku agar menjadi yang terbaik buat Kris hyung.

"Anything for you dear" Ucapnya yang setelah itu langsung mengecup keningku lama hingga semilir angin yang mengelus permukaan kulit kami dan seakan memaksa kami ke alam mimpi dengan posisi berpelukan hangat.

"Saranghae Chanyeolie" aku langsung menutup mataku setelah mendengar pernyataan cinta Kris hyung.

" Nado saranghae Kris hyung" Gumamku dan setelah itu aku benar-benar terbang kealam mimpi dan tidak mempedulikan lagi kelas kami yang selanjutnya.

FIN

Territory Author's

Annyeong yeorobun!  
Gua orang lama yang biasanya cuma jadi pembaca dan sekarang jadi author dengan menulis fanfic nista ini :D  
Ini first fanfiction gua di ffn, tapi ini bukan first fanfic gue sih..  
Gue sengaja ngepost lama biar gue beken dulu, kalo udah beken kan ntar ada yang review *Ngarep*  
Kalo ada siders disini (Silent Readers), no problem! Walaupun mereka gak review, bersedia buka fanfic gua dan baca aja gua udah seneng banget :O). Tapi bagi manusa yang masih punya hati, pasti akan menghargai karya orang lain, salah satunya dengan memberi Review untuk apa yang dibacanya :)  
Oh iya chingudeul, You can call me "Chale". Sebetulnya nama gue sih "Catherine", tapi entah kenapa temen gue suka banget manggil gue dengan nama itu jadinya ya gitu deh..  
Castnya KrisYeol and always KrisYeol! Gue KrisYeol hard shipper, jadinya mungkin pair fanfic gue always KrisYeol. Tapi gak menutup kemungkinan kalo gue bakal buat pair lain. Salah satunya Hunkai, karna gue juga HunKai Shipper. Kalau ada yang mau ngerequest cast, alur, ide, atau lain-lain silahkan di PM atau mention twitter gue ( realyounges529_).

Sekian bacotan gua yang pastinya ga bakalan dibaca *dan tetep nekat nulis bacotan absurd ini*, Pai-pai!

PLEAD FOR REVIEW JUSEYO!


End file.
